A variety of medical devices have been developed to treat bodily passages, such as the salivary glands. For example, some medical devices have been developed that can be introduced into a bodily passage to provide access to the bodily passage during the performance of a procedure. However, a need exists for improved medical devices that can be introduced into a bodily passage and that can be used to provide access during treatment.